


Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Riding, Top Niall, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the post where Niall and Harry are getting interviewed in Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

Based on the post where Niall and Harry are getting interviewed in Australia.  
“Have you ever seen a band member naked?”  
Both Niall and Harry turn their paddles to the ‘yes’ side. How could they not have though? They’ve been a band for four and a half years. That and the fact that Harry hates clothes.  
“Were you impressed?”  
Niall doesn’t want to lie and say ‘no’ but he sees that Harry has his paddle facing the no side and, he decides to agree. Even though, yeah, that’s like a punch in the face.  
He and Harry are constantly around each other and it’s gotten to the point where they fuck every now and again. It’s nothing serious really. But the feelings Niall has been growing for Harry the past two years? Those are definitely serious.  
He pushes past his feelings though, and they carry on with the rest of the interview.

Once they get back to the hotel, Harry can tell something is off. Niall isn’t the type to ignore him and he can’t really think of anything he’s done wrong.  
Niall ignores him for the rest of the day, even though they’re sharing a hotel room, which is definitely a feat. They don’t have to share a bed, there’s two in the room, and even though Harry was expecting them to share a bed anyway, now he’s not so sure.  
“Ni, you don’t wanna share a bed?”  
“Not feelin’ t’ well, think I’m gonna just stay in me own for t'night.”  
And oh. Harry thought Niall had been mad at him. He still has a knot in his stomach, but he ignores it. If Niall says he’s not feeling well, he’ll leave him alone.

Harry wakes up in the middle of the night to what sounds like sniffles. He’s quite confused, until he hears Nialls voice. It’s shaky, and he can tell he’s crying. He can’t understand what he’s saying, so he pulls back the covers, gets out of bed, and walks as quietly as possible towards the balcony of the room.  
He’s about to ask what’s wrong before he hears Niall speak up.  
“I know I shouldn’t be taking it so bad Li, and I know it’s just sleeping around with a mate for him, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.”  
And now Harry is really confused because surely he can’t be talking about him.  
“I’m in love with him Li, what am I supposed to do?”  
Harrys stomach drops. He doesn’t want to think about Niall being in love with some bloke who isn’t himself.  
He backs away feom the sliding glass door and makes his way back over to his bed. He hears a few mumbles before he hears Niall say goodnight.  
Niall makes his way back inside. Contemplating the words Liam had said to him. Liam is always good with advice, but he’s not sure telling Harry how he feels will go down so well.  
“Ni?”  
Niall freezes. He hadn’t known Harry was awake, and he hopes he didn’t hear any of the conversation he and Liam just had.  
“Yeah Haz?”  
“Who is he?”  
That was definitely not what Niall expected.  
“Who’s who?”  
“The guy you’re in love with.”  
Niall had hoped Harry hadn’t heard that, but he also thought he wouldn’t be that dense. How could he not know that he’s the one Niall is in love with?  
Niall is about to answer when Harry speaks up again.  
“Is that why you were acting strange yesterday after the interview?”  
“Yeah. Yeah it was.”  
“What happened?”  
Niall thinks now is as good a time as any.  
“Said he wasn’t impressed with my body, figured I must not mean that much to him.”  
It’s Harry’s turn to be confused.  
He gets back out of bed and crawls in beside Niall.  
“Ni what are you talking about?”  
Niall sighs.  
“At the interview, when we were asked if we were impressed by any of our band memebers naked bodies, you said, you said no.”  
“I don’t understand? That’s why you’re upset? Because I said no? Ni, I just didn’t want any speculations to start up, there’s already enough as it is. Of course I love your body Ni.”  
“I’m in love with you.”  
Niall blurts it out. He hadn’t meant to but, it’s too late now.  
“Harry, please say something.”  
He looks up just in time for Harry to cup his face and kiss him with as much passion as he can muster. Niall kisses him back quickly, not wasting any time.  
They pull back for air after a few minutes, panting.  
Harry lifts himself up so he’s hovering over Niall, balancing on his forearms.  
“Let me show you how much I love you and your body yeah?”  
Harry says, voice hoarse.  
“You love me too?”  
Harry chuckles a bit.  
“I’ve been in love with you for months Ni, why do you think I suggested hooking up in the first place? Figured if I couldn’t have all of your heart, why not have at least a little bit?”  
“You thought I didn’t feel the same way?”  
Harry nods.  
“Why do you think I said yes?”  
Harry kisses him again. It’s still passionate, just a bit more needy. They’re both just in their boxers, due to the heat. Harry kisses down Nialls throat, softly biting here and there. He kisses down his chest, makes sure he’s looking at him the whole time. He slides Nialls boxers down his legs and wastes no time in taking Niall into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, flattening his tongue and licking the underside of Nialls cock.  
He lifts his head up, Nialls cock coming out of his mouth with a soft pop. He raises up and kisses Niall on the mouth before scrambling off the bed to get the lube he has in his duffle bag. He grabs a condom as well and makes his way back over to the bed where Niall is. He uncaps the lube and squeezes a fair amount onto his fingers. He straddles Nialls laps and kisses him hard while he works a finger into his own hole. He works himself up slowly til he’s three fingers deep. He grabs the condom and rips open the packet with his teeth. He quickly rolls the condom onto Nialls cock and kisses him again.  
“Wanna ride you, that ok?”  
He pants.  
“Yeah, yeah, please Haz. Wanna be in you.”  
Harry gently grabs Nialls cock and leads it to his hole. He raises up a bit and slowly starts to sink down on Nialls cock. Once Nialls is balls deep, he waits a moment to adjust before kissing Nialls again. He licks into his mouth and starts to rock his hips. He hasn’t bottomed in a while, but fuck, it feels so fucking good. Nialls cock feeling him.  
“Feel so good in my Ni. So good. Fuck, I love your cock, fucking love you more.”  
He keens in the back of his throat, starts to bounce up and down on Nialls cock. He knows he’s not going to last much longer and with the noises Niall is making, he doesn’t think he will either.  
“Fuck Haz. You feel so good around my cock. Always so nice and tight.”  
Harry whines.  
“Gonna cum babe? Get off to just my cock?”  
At Nialls words, Harry cums untouched. He moans and Nialls name and rides through his orgasm.  
He keeps bouncing on Nialls cock and rolling his hips sinfully.  
“Gonna cum Ni? Next time I want you to to cum in me, fill me up proper.”  
Niall is right on his peak and comes with a shout of Harrys name.  
Harry rides him through his orgasm and gently slides off his cock, wincing at the over sensitivity.  
He takes the condom off Niall, ties it up, and tosses it into the bin in the corner of the room. He leans forward and wraps his arms around Nialls torso.

“I’ll always love you Ni, please don’t forget that.”  
Niall kisses the top of his head.  
“I won’t forget as long as you don’t forget that I’ll always love you too Haz.”  
Harry nods his head. They both know they should clean up, but they’re too tired to care.


End file.
